Naked Infront Of the Boss
by Molkite
Summary: As it says on the tin. A short Jethro/Dinozzo Tony/Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Just a small piece to try and get rid of the writers block

**Just a small piece to try and get rid of the writers block. Short yes, not very well thought out, yes. But it's not really a piece I hold in high regard. I might re do it.**

"You're soaked… you're not getting in my car like that."

"Boss… How am I supposed to get home?" Tony shivered in the cold night air. He clung to himself trying to retain as much heat as he could, but now the sun was down this was proving to be difficult.

Tony had fallen into a reservoir while trying to find evidence on the teams latest case, Jethro had come straight from a meeting with the Director and had brought his own car. The scene was secluded enough for it to be safe.

"Well I don't know Tony you think of something." Jethro watched Tony for a moment, the man looked freezing. "Come here."

Tony thought Jethros outstretched arms were for some sort of man huddle for warmth, but he was far from the real meaning behind it. He felt Jethro strip his jacket and t shirt over his shoulders and started working on his belt.

"Umm Boss…" Tony tried to stop Jethros hands but his hands were batted away. Tony eventually stood naked and even colder in front of his boss. He was glad that Ziva and the rest of the team had taken the van. His hands moved to cover his exposed parts, he felt uncomfortable in front of his boss.

"Here." Jethro wrapped Tony in his jacket and bundled him into his car. "It's a good job this thing has tinted windows Dinozzo." And it was dark which meant nobody could really see into the car anyway.

Tony shifted uncomfortable on the drive home, his ears were full of the mucky water and all he wanted was to shower and change. Well get dressed. He noticed Jethro kept glancing in his direction, but he didn't want to know why. It was one of those, you have cream on your chin moments, he really didn't want to know. So instead he straightened his hair and pulled the jacket down as far as he could over his bare legs.

"You know Tony there's no need for that." Jethros voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Boss?"

"It's Jethro outside of work Tony. And I mean all of this." Jethro pulled the car over into a small lane and immediately shoved his hand between Tonys legs.

"J… Jethro?"

"Don't you want this?"

"I……" Tony could feel himself growing hard. But it was his boss that had hold of his cock, not the usual brunette from the coffee shop. He gulped and watched Jethro coax his member to full hardness. "Jethro I wouldn't…. the water…. Not very clean… Ah…."

Jethro felt Tonys cock pulse in his hand as he released, he had barely begun his work and Tony had come in his hands… Tony looked sheepish and embarrassed. "You know Tony… I really would like to take this inside…"

Nothing more was said between them, Tony immediately smashed their lips together and allowed Jethro to dominate him with his tongue. They had just broken rule number 12. And Tony still needed a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first graphic chapter for a while so I thought I'd do it on this story, rather than spoil one of my canons in case it was no good. :S

~*~

They fumbled their way up Jethros stairs. Tony had lost his jacket somewhere on the way up. Jethro couldn't help but let his hands wander all over him, despite the dirty water he'd had his most recent bath in.

Unsurprisingly Tony was back to full hardness again, Jethro not too far behind him, trapped inside his pants. Halfway up the stairs Tony was pushed onto his back, pressed against the stairs. Jethro pressed their lips together in another passionate kiss. Tony felt himself suffocating beneath his boss' lips.

Tony felt himself being picked up and carried to the bathroom, Jethros lips barely left his. He stripped Jethro gently and waited for the water in the shower to warm up. He felt slightly awkward here, naked again in front of his boss. Something in his mind was stopping him looking anywhere below Jethros chest. Maybe it was a sudden development of prudence, or maybe he just didn't want to look like a pervert.

"Tony… Touch me." Tony felt his hand being directed to Jethros very aroused, very large cock.. Jethro closed his eyes and let his head fall back, Tony was working him gently, almost timidly.

He manoeuvred Tony so he was standing underneath the hot jets of water. Immediately his hair fell flattened, his chest glistened. He looked gorgeous in the light, water trailing its way down his chest.

After washing Tony gently in the warm water he sank to his knees, Tony pulsed in anticipation, his cheeks flushed red for a moment. Soon though the emotion of embarrassment was replaced by an overriding feeling of pleasure. Jethro had taken him in his mouth and was gently sucking the sensitive tip of his cock.

Tony braced himself against the side of the shower and felt Gibbs work his magic again. He watched Jethro stroke himself in time with the motions of his mouth. Tony finally felt confident enough to look down at Jethro. He was magnificent, his strong thighs softened by the glistening water. His cock looked like he was set to burst, Tony motioned for him to stand up, watching Jethro straight in the eye he started to pump Jethros cock expertly, Jethro maintained the eye contact as he came, spilling himself over Tonys belly. Tony supported him until he came back down from his high.

"I think we should take this somewhere less hazardous, I think my legs are set to give in." Gibbs said half-heartedly. He took Tonys hand and led him to the master bedroom.

~*~

Okay I know that sucked but give me kudos for the effort ;)


End file.
